¿Sueño o Pesadilla?
by Lord Kora
Summary: Lo que un viaje, un libro y un deseo puede ocasionar.


Narra Lucy:

Luego de ese viaje a Suramérica, en el cual vimos muchas cosas de diferentes tipos y tiempos, era para mi opinión un lugar místico, lúgubre y precioso, me sentí mejor que nunca, pues por primera vez, pude sentirme "viva", el regreso a casa fue algo desmotivador, pues que te arrebaten un lugar en el que te sientas que perteneces, es algo horrible e indescriptible, algunas de mis hermanas también se sintieron tristes de haber regresado a casa, pues allí había cosas que nunca podríamos encontrar aquí, en nuestro "hogar"...

—Me alegra haber vuelto, ese clima tan caluroso y a la vez húmedo dañaba mi hermosa cabellera— Decía la engreída de Lola.

Por otro lado, Lana decía completamente lo contrario.

—¡Silencio "Princesa"! Hay había grandes animales, que nunca volveré a ver— Dijo Lana enojada y triste.

Esas oraciones ocasiono una gresca entre las gemelas, Papá y Mamá tuvieron que intervenir en la gresca porque estaban a muy poco de arrancarse las cejas entre las dos... No exagero, luego de haberlas detenido Papá y Mamá las mandaron a su habitación castigadas hasta un día después, yo al ver eso sólo subí a mi habitación, pero al ver a Lynn jugando con su balón y haciendo un ruido muy considerable decidí ir a un lugar donde me gusta estar El Ático, subí sin que nadie note mi presencia como era costumbre en todos, pero para ser sincera, nunca mostré interés alguno en que me notarán, pero al crecer me di cuenta de que yo siendo simplemente una humana... Necesito amor y atención, aunque resulte raro viniendo de mi y puede que no lo exprese... Pero me siento sola, incluso mi propia sangre, me llega a ignorar e incluso olvidar, quisiera vivir en esos fantásticos mundos que sólo hay dentro de viejos y pesados libros.

—¿Quieres dejar de estar sola?—

No entendía quién dijo eso, pero durante ese preciso momento, estaba débil y me sentía vacía, por lo cual impulsivamente dije "Si" la voz simplemente me dijo "Pues, que así sea, nunca más te sentirás sola o abandonada" cuando la voz término de hablar, en mi pecho sentí un hueco que se comenzaba a llenar lentamente, de pronto vi a toda mi familia entrar por la puerta de El Ático y directamente me abrazaron, nunca me había sentido tan amada, no pude evitar llorar de alegría y emoción, fue algo verdaderamente hermoso, no había palabra para describirlo.

—¡Mi amor! ¿Se te apetece algo?— Me pregunto mi Padre con una gran sonrisa.

Seguía sin entender lo que pasaba, pero en verdad necesitaba amor y cariño, así que le respondí que "Si" a mi padre a lo cual el nos dijo a todos que subiéramos a Vanzilla y que partiremos de inmediato al centro comercial donde compraríamos todo lo que yo les pidiera, les pedí que me compraran libros de poemas, unas nuevas faldas pero Leni se negó y dijo que ella misma confeccionaría varias para mi, entonces dije que me compraran unos cuantos tomos de... ¡My Little Pegasus! Estaba preparada para la burla y humillación de todos pero... Todos se fueron muy velozmente y me consiguieron mucho tomos, lo cual me alegró mucho y ahora si noté que en verdad... ¡Tengo corazón!.

—¡Gracias hermanas! Las quiero con todo mi corazón— Dije en llanto de felicidad.

Llegamos a casa y mi Madre pregunto si quería alguna comida en específico, le dije que quería Puré de papas, tan pronto acabe mi pedido fue corriendo a la cocina a preparar lo que le pedí, ya empezaba a notar algo raro, parecían robots que fueron diseñados simplemente para cumplir cualquier mandato mío, quería respuestas por más duro y doloroso que sea, las quiero.

—¡Lincoln! Vamos a tu habitación un momento— Le dije agarrándola del hombro y jalándole.

Lo metí a su habitación eche pestillo y lo interrogue.

—¡¿Porqué actúan de esa manera?!.

—¿A que te refieres hermanita?— Me respondió algo nervioso.

—¡No te hagas el tonto abuelo, escupirlo!.

—¡Esta bien, pero sueltame! Me matarás por esto pero, yo te estuve escuchando cuando estuviste en el ático y convencí a todos de hacerte sentir mejor, ¿Feliz?— Me dijo un poco enojado.

—Si... lo siento, Lincoln— Dije avergonzada por mi actitud

—Que se va hacer, bueno haz como si esto nunca paso, adiós.

Me avergoncé mucho por lo que paso, me dirigí al primer piso donde todos seguían adulandome pero para ser sincera, ya no era lo mismo, saber que te adulan sólo para hacerte sentir mejor es como consolar a un cojo y decirle que le va a volver a crecer la pierna, sólo cene y les dije a todos que estaba cansada y que quería descansar a lo cual Lynn dijo que dormiría con Lincoln para que tenga más privacidad y que me ayude a descansar mejor, accedí de manera sosa, entré a mi habitación y Lynn entra saca su almohada y se despide de mi con un beso en la mejilla, me quede atónita ante esa muestra de afecto por parte de ella, pues era la última en mostrar algo de sentimiento hacia alguien inclusive hacia su familia, me hecho en mi Ataúd-Cama y me quedo pensando en todo lo que pasó el día de hoy.

—Todo fue raro hoy, pero fue bueno mientras duro, mañana volverá todo a la normalidad— Dije con una leve sonrisa.

Narra Lincoln:

—¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!.

—¡Lucy!.

¿Qué paso? Porque estuvo toda la noche aquí en el ático, esta fría y tiene la mirada perdida, no parece que fuera ella, incluso para ella es demasiado tétrico su estado actual, esto me da muy mala espina.

—¡Chicas, ayúdenme!— Grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Afortunadamente todas estaban en casa, la cargamos hasta su habitación y me echaron de la habitación diciéndome que le iban a revisar de pies a cabeza, tuve que esperar un buen rato, lo cual en mi perspectiva era una eternidad, me intrigaba y preocupaba lo que tenía, decidí subir y revisar el lugar donde la encontré, fui primero a mi habitación y busque una linterna con lo cual me aventure al ático, al entrar vi un libro que no reconocía, lo recogí y note que estaba en español.

N/A: Los Loud originalmente hablan inglés por ende no entienden el español y ustedes mismos deduzcan de dónde proviene no sean flojos.

Me preguntaba donde lo había conseguido pues nunca lo había visto en ninguna librería a la cual la acompañaba en algunas ocasiones, tenía que averiguar de donde venía y que relacion tenía con el estado actual de Lucy, agarre mi linterna y corrí a la habitación de Lucy y le avise a todos de mi descubrimiento a lo cual algunas se burlaron y otras tomaron algo de importancia, gracias a la ayuda de Luna pudimos traducir un poco de los escritos mencionaba repetidas veces un nombre, Astaroth.

—¿Alguna tiene idea de que signifique?—

Nadie me dio respuesta alguna, excepto Leni quien propuso algo ingenioso y muy razonable.

—¿Porqué no le preguntan a la caja mágica que responde preguntas?— Dijo de manera inocente.

Fuimos la mitad de nosotros algunos se quedaron cuidándola.

Al buscar nos dimos una gran sorpresa al enterarnos de lo que se trataba.

—Astaroth, demonio conocido como el "gran duque del Infierno", es un demonio seductor de gran poder comparable al de Lucifer, que persuade principalmente por medio de la pereza, la vanidad y las filosofías racionalistas— Leyó Lori.

N/A: El demonio existe en varias mitologías.

—Esto se acaba de poner aún más bizarro— Dije.

—¡Todos Suban!— Grito Lynn

Al subir todos nos dimos cuenta que Lucy volvió en si... O eso creímos.

—¡Lucy! ¿Te sientes bien?— Pregunto Luan.

Ella sólo seguía echada en la cama de Lynn mirándonos a todos nosotros, al levantar su flequillo nos dimos cuenta de que su mirada estaba perdida, y dijo algo que nos desconcertó y llenó de miedo a todos.

—Esta... Atrás de... Ustedes... Usen las... Tijeras...

Al voltear no pudimos ver absolutamente nada, pero todos coincidimos en que vimos una sombra con el rabillo del ojo, no supimos porque Lucy menciono a las tijeras, hasta que Lynn hablo y nos dijo algo interesante a lo sucedido.

—Comprendo porque... Menciono las tijeras... Nos quiso proteger... Aun en su estado actual— Dijo cabizbaja y un poco solloza.

—¿A que te refieres Lynn?– Dijimos.

—Hace ya tiempo, Lucy me dijo que siempre que un espíritu invade a alguien, son necesario las tijeras o algún objeto cortante, pues eso ayuda a cortar el lazo del cuerpo con el espíritu, aunque lo dude mucho viniendo de ella y el escepticismo que tenía, ahora mas que nunca le creo.

Lynn nos había revelado algo grande, ya teníamos algo con lo cual empezar a ayudarla, buscamos entre todos los libros de Lucy, pero no había ninguno que hablará de deshacer las posesiones malignas, hay fue cuando Lisa intervino y nos ayudo mucho.

—Hermanos mayores, yo podría ser su única salvación.

—Si te refieres a dispararle con un láser o algo parecido ¡Olvídalo!— Le dije.

—Todo lo contrario, tengo contactos que podrían ayudarte a encontrar libros antiguos especializados en el tema.

—Esta bien, haz lo necesario para hacernos saber la manera de romper esto.

—Como digas, pero nadie debe molestarme mientras hablo con mis contactos.

Lisa salió de la habitación con rumbo al suyo, todos nos quedamos sentados alrededor de la cama de Lynn esperado a que Lisa vuelva, Lucy dormía en todo momento aunque por momentos se levantaba y hablaba sola, mencionaba nuestros nombres y eso nos seguía perturbando un poco, y al ocurrir eso, nos decía nuevamente, "Esta... Atrás... De ustedes", todos cogíamos las tijeras e intentábamos acertarle pero al no poder verlo, era muy complicado por no decir imposible, parecía que sólo ella podía verlo.

—Ya... Se fue— Dijo antes de volverse a dormir.

—Esto es ridículo, tenemos que hacer algo, esto podría volverla loca o inclusive... Matarla— Dije muy impotente.

Lisa entro en la habitación y nos dijo que una copia del libro llegara mañana a primera hora, todos nos emocionamos y decíamos que pronto podríamos volverla a la normalidad, pero Lisa dijo algo que nos preocupo mucho.

—Antes de gritar de manera tan animosa, tienen una advertencia departe de mi colega, cito lo que me dijo: "No dejes que la dejen sola en ningún momento, si es verdad lo que me dices, ese espectro puede llevarse su alma durante la noche, deben tener todas las luces encendidas y por ningún motivo cierren la ventana de la habitación en la que están, es la única forma en la que el espectro puede salir por un momento y dejarla descansar, al menos por un tiempo breve.

Las palabras de Lisa hizo que temiéramos lo peor, como faltaba muy poco para que anocheciera, tuvimos que informar a nuestros padres sobre lo que acontecía, al principio fue un motivo de burla para ellos, pero luego del testimonio de todos, terminaron por creer, preparamos todo para la noche de vigilia, todos cogimos o compramos tijeras, afortunadamente Luan y Luna tenían propias y eso nos ahorro tiempo, Leni junto a Lily fueron a una pequeña iglesia no muy lejana de nuestro hogar a coger un poco de agua bendita.

—Bueno, está todo listo, la vigilia se dividirá en tres grupos que cuidarán durante 2 horas, ¿Quedo claro?.

—¡Si señor!— Me dijeron todas.

Todas... Menos una, me dije a mi mismo, la ayudaría a volver, cueste lo que cueste.

Narrador Omnisciente:

Mientras los hermanos Loud se encontraban haciendo vigilia, Lucy seguía en su mente, para ella ya habían pasado varios días desde que su vida se llenó de amor y cariño, su relación con sus hermanos era mejor que nunca, pero le seguía carcomiendo la incertidumbre de que si todo era real, pero como todas las personas, poco a poco se iba amoldando a su nueva vida y a sus nueva familia, aunque ella no lo sabia había otro ser que si lo sabía.

Astaroth, aquel ser con magnificencia infinita le resultaba un completo juego llevarse el alma de una niña, una vez que la obtuvo la mando a un limbo donde vivirá en su imaginación hasta que el mismo cobre la vida del cuerpo terrenal de esta, sabía que el momento donde su poder llegaba a su cúspide máxima era durante la noche, específicamente entre las 12 de la noche hasta las 6 de la mañana, por ende prefería llevarse el alma de la niña y librarse de estar divagando por esa casa, tan llena de amor y alegría, pero sólo había una razón por lo cual no lo hizo la noche anterior cuando no había nadie quien la cuide.

—Parece que además de amor y alegría, esta casa despide un pequeño pero agradable aroma a rencor y resentimiento, lo cual me agrada mucho— Dijo Astaroth mirando desde una esquina a todo los hermanos Loud.

Mientras tanto ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que empezaron las vigilias para cuidar de ella, ya habían rotando los 2 primeros grupos, ahora estaban vigilando Lori, Lincoln y Lynn.

—Lincoln... Crees que el libro que consiguió Lisa... ¿Funcionara?— Dijo Lynn nerviosa.

—¡Si!... Si funcionara... Lo se— Dijo con mucha determinación.

–Varias horas después–

Ya habían pasado varias horas y faltaban unos minutos para que amaneciera y Astaroth estaba impaciente por acaba con la vida de la niña y largarse, pero al haber personas presentes, se le hacía complicado cumplir su cometido.

—¡Argh! Niños tontos, sólo han hecho que me ponga de malas, ahora su hermana pagara por esto— Dijo frustrado.

En el mundo de Lucy ya habían pasado varía semanas, ella ya se había acomodado a su nueva familia, era muy feliz, llego al punto de cambiar su manera de vestir y se puso ropa colorida pues ya no se sentía triste, ahora quería demostrar como se sentía por dentro.

—Espero les gusté mi nuevo look a mis hermanos.

—¡Niña!— Dijo la misma voz que le habló la primera vez.

—¿Que quieres?– Le dijo de manera formal y algo tierna.

—Tu familia es un fastidio para mi... Así que hasta aquí llega tu estúpido sueño— Dijo con voz amenazante.

—¡¿Que?!.

De pronto ve como todo a su alrededor cambia, su familia aparece y ve como empiezan a desaparecer empezando por la piel hasta llegar al hueso y finalmente desaparecer.

—¡Guah! ¡¿Quien eres?! ¡¿Porqué me haces esto?!— Decía con un llanto atroz y desgarrador.

—¡Yo soy quien te dio este mundo y soy el que te lo puede quitar! Y como tu tonta familia me hizo enojar... Pagarás por ello.

—¡Basta!... Por favor.

—Olvídalo niña, ahora te mándale a un lugar donde nadie te podrá ayudar o salvar, pasarás tus últimos momentos hay— Dijo llevándola a el lugar más profundo de su mente.

Narra Lucy:

¿Porqué a mi? ¡Sólo quería un poco de amor y aprecio ¡¿Eso es malo?!... Ya no importa de todos modos, esa voz dijo que estaré aquí mis últimos momentos, no veo salida alguna solamente una luz a lo alto de todo, este lugar me causa odió y rencor.

—Este será mi final... Para ser sincera es un poco poético... Lucy, la gótica y antipática hermana Loud... Rogando por un poco de... Amor.

Narra Lincoln:

Por fin amaneció, sólo quedaba esperar el correo y con ello el libro, me turne con Luna, no aguanto este nefasto sueño.

—¡Hey Sis! Cambio de sitio, necesito descansar.

—¡No Problem Bro! Yo te cubro— Me dijo Luna

Me asegure que Luna se quedará en la habitación y me fui a la mía, me acosté sin cambiarme de ropa pues el sueño era demasiado pesado, una ves me quede dormido lo vi, vi a ese ser despreciable que le estaba ocasionando ese daño a Lucy.

—¡Hola niño!

—¿Quien... Eres tu?— Pregunte muy temeroso.

—¡¿Mmm?! Oh, pero si eres el estúpido niño que no me deja cumplir mi labor.

—¡¿Labor?! Eso quiere decir que eres ese tonto demonio que se metió a mi hermana— Dije enojado pero sin dejar de tener miedo.

—¡¿Tonto?! Niño idiota soy un ser inmortal y mantengo el balance en este estúpido mundo, sólo te llama a tu mente para decirte algo ¡Desiste del intento de liberar a tu hermana o toda tu familia pagara por ello!.

—¡¿...!?— No pude decir palabra alguna su mera presencia era señal de autoridad y respeto.

—¡Adiós niño tonto!.

Despierte muy asustado y sudando mucho, alguna de mis hermanas entraron a ver mi situación y me preguntaron que me paso, les conté lo sucedido y me dijeron que no importa lo que me allá dicho, pues defenderemos a Lucy hasta el final.

Ya algo tranquilo baje a la sala y me dirijo a ver si ya había llegado el correo, fue grata mi sorpresa al ver que ya había llegado junto con unas cuantas cartas, pero me llamo la atención una que no tenía destinatario, nombre y ningún dato, al abrirlo pegue un grito tremendo que hizo venir a mis padres que me preguntaron que paso y no supe que responderles, sólo apunte a la carta.

—veamos que hay aquí en la... Carta.

Mi padre también grito del susto pero resistió y se mantuvo de pie, en la carta decía escrito con sangre: "Dejen de interferir con mi trabajo, estúpida familia"

Ese estúpido demonio, seguía en su afán de negarnos salvar a Lucy, y no iba a permitir que nos la arrebate, lo echaremos del cuerpo de Lucy y deseara no haberse metido con nosotros.

Narrador Omnisciente:

Lincoln fue a avisar a sus hermanas acerca de la carta que llego y también sobre el libro, las hermanas quedaron atónitas ante el capricho de aquel ser por llevarse a uno de los suyos a toda costa, entrego el libro a Lynn que al ser una de las más apegadas a Lucy tiene un poco más de entendimiento respecto al tema, pero como todo capricho del destino, la mayor parte del libro estaba en Latín e idiomas varios.

—¡Lisa! ¿Como demonios se supone que vamos a leer esto?— Dijo Lincoln algo irritado.

—¡Calma hermano! Tenemos tecnología para eso, después de todo, si lo enviaba traducido al ingles, se hubiera demorado otro día más en llegar, deberías estar contento por tenerlo en las manos.

—¡Esta bien! ¿Cual es tu plan?,

—Tengo un traductor, llevemoslo a mi habitación, pero que alguien se quede a cuidar a Lucy.

La que se quedo a cuidar a Lucy fue Leni, los demás fueron con Lisa para ver lo que descubrían del libro, mientras revisaban Leni se encontraba sentada como estatua mirando fijamente a Lucy, por su cerebro pasaba todo lo que habían hecho como hermanas, sabían que no eran tan apegadas pero igual sentía un gran amor como hermanas que eran, derramo unas lágrimas de tristeza, pero para alguien era señal de alegría.

—¡Esta es mi oportunidad!—

Astaroth, el vil ser que ya se encontraba impaciente y renegado aprovecho la debilidad de Leni en ese momento y le hizo caer inconsciente.

Mientras Lincoln y compañía se encontraban traduciendo el libro, descubrieron que había un ritual con el cual podrían echar del cuerpo de Lucy al vil ser,

—¿Qué dice aquí? Lisa— Dijo Lincoln.

—Dice... "Ritual de expulsión espiritual", ¿Crees que es lo que buscamos?— Dijo dudando un poco.

—¡Si! Di en que consiste.

—Bien, consiste en la unión de 10 personas de carácter dominante colocadas al rededor del afectado acompañados de varios objetos pulsó cortantes de preferencia cuchillos, espadas o tijeras. El ritual puede tomar desde una hora hasta 5 horas, dependiendo claramente del tipo de espíritu a tratar, la hora habitual en la que se debe iniciar la ceremonia es entre las 12 de la noche hasta las 6 de la mañana.  
¿Después de todo lo acontecido, esto me suena algo muy trillado?.

—Lo se... Pero es la única opción, vayamos al cuarto de Lucy a preparar todo.

Mientras ingresaban a la habitación otro ser ingresaba al cuerpo de alguien, todos vieron a Leni tirada en el suelo y fueron a ayudarla, Lynn con el rabillo del ojo vio como algo ingresaba en el cuerpo de su hermana menor, le aviso a Lori la cual mando a todos a preparar todo para empezar el ritual lo antes posible, Lincoln le dijo a Lori que faltaban 2 personas, por lo cual tenían que gastar aún más tiempo del poco que tenían.

—¿¡Lori, estas segura de esto?! Llamarlos a ellos.

—¡Si Lincoln! Hay que pedirle ayuda a Bobby y a Ronnie Anne.

Lori llamo por teléfono a Bobby y le contó todo lo que había sucedido, Bobby la calmo diciendo que tenía algo que podía ayudar el llegaría a su casa junto a Ronnie en cuestión de minutos. Mientras Lynn busca objetos que corten encuentra una vieja navaja del ejército, presumiblemente era de su abuelo Pops, pero eso era lo que menos importaba, Luan y el resto de hermanas se preparaban mentalmente para lo que iba a acontecer, habían sido advertidos por Lisa que si sus almas sienten temor o tienen debilidad, es mejor que se mantengan alejados pues podría el espíritu entrar en sus cuerpos y terminar en el estado de Lucy.

-Pasado 1 hora-

Ya estaba todo listo, los 10 sujetos que iban a participar en el ritual eran: Lincoln, Ronnie, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni, Lori, Bobby, Lynn Sr. y Rita.

Bobby antes de empezar todo, cogió unas cruces de plata provenientes de su familia y con el agua bendita que Leni recogió, les mojo la cabeza a cada uno de los presentes.

—Mi madre dijo que con esto, tenemos mayor posibilidad de éxito— Dijo confiado, calmando un poco a los presentes.

Todos pusieron a Lucy en medio de su habitación y se sentaron al rededor de ella, dándose las manos, Lisa les dijo que la que debe iniciar el ritual era la persona más apegada a la afectada por ende era Lynn.

—¡Muy Bien! Empezamos esto—

Lynn comenzó a leer y poco a poco se comenzó a sentir una presión abrumadora dentro de la habitación.

Narra Lucy:

Ya pasó mucho tiempo desde que me dejo en este lugar, no se porque no acaba con esto de una buena vez ¿No fue suficiente con haberme visto la cara de tonta y engañarme con esta realidad? Ya no quiero estar así... Por favor,,, que alguien... me ayude.

Narra Lincoln:

Ya había empezado todo, cada uno de nosotros tenía una cruz colgada en el pecho y unas tijeras en nuestros regazos, Lynn ya había empezado el ritual y todos comenzamos a sentir una enorme presión igual a la que sentí en ese sueño, Lucy empezó a moverse y derrepente... Algo me llamo.

No comprendía lo que me pasaba, perdí el control completo de mi cuerpo, sólo podía ver como soltaba la mano de Ronnie y Lori, y derrepente sentí que me quede dormido.

—¡Estúpido niño! Te advertí que desistieras de este tonto plan, pero te triscaste por ende sólo causarás el sufrimiento de tu tonta hermana, estoy seguro de que te lo agradecerá mucho— Me dijo Astaroth con una carcajada.

—¡No!— Le dije con tenacidad y miedo.

—¡¿Qué, acaso osas llevarme la contraria?!.

—¡Si...! No... Te... Temo— Dije muy asustado.

—¡Uh! Niño, nunca e conocido a alguien tan osado o tan idiota como tu— Me dijo mirándome con sus ojos rojos llenos de odio.

—¿¡...?!— No supe que responderle.

—Niño, ¿cual es tu filosofía de vida?

—¿Mi filosofía?— Dije asustado e intrigado.

—¡Si, niño! Responde antes de que cambie de opinión.

—Mi filosofía de vida, es... ¡No la se! Pero si te refieres por quien pienso más... Es por... Mi bien antes que los demás— Respondí intentando ser lo más sincero posible.

—Así que al final, sólo haces todo esto sólo para sentirte bien contigo, por no haber estado hay para tu hermana en algunas ocasiones cruciales.

—Me encantan las almas vanidosas, soy un duque por ende tengo honor ¿Te gustaría hacer un trato?— Me dijo con una risa muy estruendosa.

—¡¿Al final, alguien descubrió lo que en verdad pensé todo el tiempo?!— Pensé.

—¿Y qué dices, trato?.

—¿Qué me ofreces a cambio?.

—El alma y la vida de tu hermana, a cambio de la tuya, ¿Trato?— Dijo estirando su mano.

—Remediare el tremendo error de dejar sola a mi hermana y dejar que se exponga a tanta maldad— Me dije a mi mismo mientras estrechaba su mano.

—¿Te puedo pedir un último favor, duque?.

—¡¿Qué es?!— Me dijo algo enojado por hacerle perder el tiempo.

—Quiero despedirme.

—Esta bien, al marcharte por voluntad propia me haz ahorrado el trabajo, puedes hacerlo pero sólo tendrás 5 minutos.

—¡Esta bien!.

Mi primera parada fue ir a ver a Lucy, la vi sentada en un lugar que sólo tenía una pequeña luz y estaba rodeada por una tremenda oscuridad, la abrace y le pedí disculpa por todo lo que había pensado en un principio, ella me abrazaba muy fuerte y tuve que consolarla también le di la buena noticia de que iba a salir de ese lugar muy pronto... Omitiéndole el costo que eso conllevo.

La siguiente parada fue Lola, ella estaba dormida y entré en su sueño, vi como soñaba que era reina de un enorme castillo, yo estuve con una armadura de caballero y me acerque y le dije "Mi reina, lamentó mi intromisión tan abrupta pero debo marcharme para nunca más volver, fue un honor y enorme placer servir a su lado" ella me dio su bendición y me dejo marchar obviamente sin saber el motivo y sin saber que realmente era yo.

Luego fui a ver a Lana, ella era más sencilla, ella soñaba que estaba cuidando animales con formas humanas y me fue simple convertirme en un conejo con camiseta naranja, me acerque a ella y le dije "Ama, debo migrar junto a mi grupo familiar, lamentó mi marcha, espero lo comprenda" ella me abrazo y me dijo que me cuide.

La siguiente parada fue a Lisa, su sueño era un lugar completamente blanco y en medio sólo había una pizarra llena de enormes y complicadas fórmulas y ecuaciones, me convertí en Albert Enstein y le dije "Colega Lisa Loud, es un placer conocerla, y una lástima que nuestro encuentro sea tan breve, le deseo suerte en sus investigaciones y proyectos" ella más abrazó como si fuera su más grande héroe.

Lily fue mi penúltima parada, su sueño era un lugar lleno de juguetes enormes, la busque y me convertí en un oso blanco con camiseta naranja, me acerque y la abrace muy fuerte la cual le saco una carcajada.

La última parada era la habitación de Lucy donde se llevaba acabo el ritual, todos me vieron y me preguntaron que me había pasado, simplemente los mire y les conté todo, me acerque a despedirme de todos pero deje para el final a una persona y esa era Ronnie Anne, le dije todo lo que sentía por ella, puede que siempre haya sido brusca conmigo pero sabía que era su manera de expresarse, la intente abrazar pero era imposible.

—Díganle a Lucy, que no se preocupe por mi, no puedo negar que le temo a la muerte, pero aunque suene raro, ese demonio me ayudo a ver mi grave error, mi pecado de ver sólo por mi bien, en lugar de los que amo en verdad, den le un fuerte abrazó de mi parte, adiós hermanas.

—¡Se te acabo el tiempo niño!— Me dijo Astaroth a lo cual una luz blanca me empezó a llevar.

—¡Ya voy!.

Narrador Omnisciente:

Una vez todos vieron la partida de Lincoln su cuerpo dejo de respirar llevándolo a un inevitable final, al poco tiempo Lucy recobró el conocimiento, llevándola a preguntar porque estaban todos tristes y porque Lincoln estaba tirado en el suelo sin moverse, nadie respondió y simplemente fueron y abrazaron a Lucy intentando buscar una manera de decirle que Lincoln se fue, para nunca más volver, ella no podía creer lo que había ocasionado se sentía culpable de la pérdida de su hermano, Lori y sus padres la consolaba pero igualmente no podían evitar llorar de rabia ente lo sucedido, se quedaron unos momentos rezando por su alma, hasta que...

—¡Cof!... ¡Cof!— Alguien comenzó a toser muy fuerte.

—¡Oigan! Tengo frío... Me ayudan a ponerme de pie— Dijo haciendo que todos levanten la mirada.

—¡Lincoln! ¿Eres tu?— Dijo Lucy sin creer lo que veía.

—¡Je! Así es— Dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos lo rodearon a examinarlo y percatarse que en efecto era el, no era un fantasma ni nada, era de carne y hueso, todos tenían la enorme incertidumbre de como sigue con vida si dijo que se iba a marchar junto al demonio.

Todos bajaron a la sala cubriéndolo con una manta por el frío que sentía y todos se sentaron a escuchar como es que pudo volver.

—Una vez que me comenzó a llevar... Pude ver todo clase de cosas malas... Era horrible todo lo que veía, pero alguien grito "¡Astaroth, suelta al niño!", no podía ver a nadie pero la voz reflejaba autoridad y soberanía, "¡Suéltalo enseguida! O sabes a lo que esto conllevará" me quedo mirando muy enojado y me dijo "Te acabas de librar, pero yo me encargare de irte a buscar antes de tu muerte, pero no te irás sin un recuerdo mío" luego de eso el con una de sus garras me rasguñó la espalda dejándome una marca muy profunda, luego de eso, desperté— Explico muy triste pero feliz de a verse librado.

—¡Hey Linc! Tu espalda— Dijo Ronnie.

–¿¡Mmm..?!.

—¡Esta manchada de...! ¡Sangre!— Grito preocupada Ronnie.

Los Señores Loud junto a Lori y Bobby, le quitaron la camiseta y vieron de que se trataba, al parecer era una herida algo profunda, cogieron el botiquín de primeros auxilios y en contra de la voluntad de Lincoln comenzaron a limpiar la herida con alcohol, algodón y vendaron con gasa.

Dependientemente de la hora que era, todos fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar por la malo noche que pasaron, Bobby fue a la habitación de Lincoln y Ronnie fue a la habitación de Lynn y Lucy, pero no sin antes despedirse de Lincoln.

-Pasado varios meses-

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, exceptuando algo, Lucy la hermana gótica de la familia, aquella que nunca muestra sentimiento alguno o empatía, comenzó a ser más sociable y con ello sus hermanos empezaron a ser más afectuosa con ella, salían todos juntos y todos tenían palabra y voto ya no había esa brecha entre hermanos que dejaba a algunas hermanas sin opinión.

—¡¿Qué tal, si vamos a comprar algunos vestidos?!— Pregunto Lucy muy animosa y alegre.

—¡Claro, vamos hermana!— Dijeron todas demostrando su afecto incondicional.

—Fin del One-Shot—


End file.
